Neko Chan RPG Guide
'Starting out' If you want to play the RPG (role playing game) with Neko Chan, you will need to ensure that the RPG is active. If you are the Admin of the Discord server, you can activate it with the command rpg mode. Now to create your character; use char. You will need to add a name name (add name), a gender (male or female) gender (add gender), a class (Warrior, Mage, Hunter, Assassin, Priest & Brute) class (the class you picked) and a Race (Free: Elven; Dwarf; Human; Orc; Werewolf; & Vampire. Patron: Shadowborn; Dragonblood; Angel; & Demon) race (the race you've picked). Double check your selection with complete. This is the only time you can change anything (well unless the developer changes anything, and knowing them, they might). If everything is to your liking, next type confirm complete. Neko Chan will then let you know your character is active, by saying, "You have successfully created your Character." 'What can I do?' Now that your character is active, you can play the way you want. How about trying to tame a beast? Use the command tame beast to try. If you are successful you will be shown an image of your beast, please note that the images and stats are random. If unsuccessful, try again in 15 minutes. If you want Neko Chan can send you a reminder, use either one of these commands me tame beast in 15m or tame beast in 15m to get a reminder sent to you, and keep trying every 15 minutes until you get a beast. Once you have a beast, you can either keep it with you and tame it every 15 minutes or send it out on a hunt, using one of the following commands hunt go, hunt start or hunt, with the last command on this list, Neko Chan will reply with: :: "@(Your name), are you sure you want to send your Beast on a Hunt? They won't be available for Battling or Training. Reply Yes or No." By saying yes, you need to remember that your beast is not with you for that hour. However the benefits to a hunt are coins, raw foods, loot boxes and faster leveling for your beast. The stronger you get your beast, the more help later on, with either hurting bosses or even sacrificing them for extra max health. 'Grinding Time' You can now Cut Wood cut wood, Mine mine, Study study train, Cook cook train, Forge forge train & train* train. * - Free accounts can train 300 times. Depending on the Patron rank, will depend on how much more you can train. After you've gotten some Neko Coins together by using one of these commands nya!daily, nya!work or voting using the command nya!vote, then the second command bonus, you can buy a Fishing rod, using the command item fishing_rod. Now if you want you can go fishing, use the command fish, then once you've caught a raw fish, you can cook it, use either cook raw fish or cook fish. Cooking Fish, Carp and Mackerel gives both health and stamina. Need extra food? Try buying some seeds (Beetroot, Potato, Pumpkin, Rice, Wheat or Watermelon seeds^) and now you can Farm those, using the command farm (one of six items). ^ - see Shop. By now you should now have some ore and wooden logs, you can check two different ways. You can either inv ore or inv wood these will bring your Inventory up to either your ore or your wood. Another way is to use Smelt smelt for your ore or Craft craft for your wood. You need to craft planks and ingots to forge your Equipment. Stamina As of the August 2019 update, everyone now has a basic max of 500 stamina, not 250 anymore. There is no way to raise your max stamina, but you can temporarily add to your stamina. There is no max on how much stamina you can have. The way you raise your stamina is to eat items that are rich in stamina. Those items are Cooked Mackerel, Cooked Carp, Baked Potato, Roast Pumpkin and Cooked Fish. If you do not have these food items, you will need to rest, use the command rest, you will need to wait 2 hours before you can use the any RPG command. So, 2 hours is a long wait, so why not save your materials and your neko coins and buy the blueprints for your house. Once your house is complete, you're wait time will only be 30 minutes. However you need to be a level 64+ to open the Player Land in the shop. Health You start off with only 100 HP (health points), so you had best learn to heal yourself. If you have chosen the class Priest, you will have gained the spell Healing Touch. You will then be able to heal yourself or another player, every thirty minutes with the command heal p for yourself or heal p @(player name) for another player. You can only heal your max magic attack level. If you are another class, you will need to farm and cook your food then eat to heal yourself. See Cooking and Farming for items and commands. Gaining HP There are two ways of gaining max HP. One way is to sacrificing your beast, by using the Demon Scrolls, (Weak Demon Scroll, Demon Scroll or Strong Demon Scroll) - See Beast Taming for more info. The other way is by battling Demonic Lords. This means getting your Willpower up to a minimum of 70 for stage 1 to a maximum of 630 for stage 5. As of August 2019, Demonic and Hardcore modes can now be activated on all servers. However, only the Support Server can have both Normal and Hardcore modes ative at the same time. Fighting Bosses So once the Admin have activated a stage using either stage (1-5) or stage (1 - 5) {#channel name}, bosses should start spawning three minutes later. However, Discord likes to make things hard. If a boss hasn't spawned after sometime, do a simple check with fm or fm mba. Neko Chan will then say which channel the boss is in, if there are no bosses or if there is a Fallen Meteor. Make sure you check every now and then with fm or fm mba, Discord really likes to bug out. Please ensure that you and your server know where the bosses are and some need more willpower, than others. Stage One Normal Bosses bar the Demonic Lord need no willpower. Best bet is to only activate Stage One and get your willpower up. Most Servers activate all stages for the extra xp (experience points), if you do that, please use the nya!invite and join the NekoChan Support Server, so you can kill lower bosses. Most players on that server will help you out, if you say your new to the game and they will ping you (@your name) to stage one bosses. They will also answer any questions you might have. Training train will give you xp (experience points) towards your Attack, Defence or Magic Attack. You are albe to boost these, when you level your character or when you make your equipment. Check what equipment you own with equipment then you can use the arrows to check your Weapons, Armour and Amulets. If you have nothing it is time to make some. Equipment Weapons are made with ingots, planks and gems. These are forged using the command forge (name of weapon). Armour is made with ingots, gems and leather. These are forged using the command forge (name of armour). Amulets are made with ingots, wood, gems and special gemstones. These are arcane forged using the command arcane forge (name of amulet). All equipment stacks and they are auto equipped. See Equipment for items needed and a command list. You can also upgrade all your equipment with the Blacksmith. Each item has a maximum upgrade limit. You will need Weapon Upgrade Tokens to do this. Magic All classes have the chance to learn and use Magic. You start off with a basic magic attack fm mba. To learn more you will need to Study study train. Right now there are three levels of spells; Basic, Normal and Strong. Basic spells are a Blast that add +5 damage. Normal spells are a Slash that add +10 damage. Strong spells have special names that add +40 damage; however there is a +10 backlash. Learning these magical spells use items call Runes, these can be crafted at the Rune Altar rune altar this will bring up a list of runes you can make, crafting runes give you xp towards Arcane Forging. See Wisdom for items needed and command lists. See Arcane Forge for items needed and command lists. Rewards After killing a boss you will receive some Rewards. You will always get xp towards your Character level and Willpower. You also may get Loot Boxes, the types of loot boxes you could get include: Common Loot Box, Rare Loot Box, Epic Loot Box, Legendary Loot Box or Mythic Loot Box. The Willpower is very important, as this will determine what Bosses you can fight. Demonic Lords are some of the best bosses to defeat, as they give the best rewards including guaranteed Demonic and Mythic Loot Boxes. Other rewards from killing Demonic Lords include Max HP. Death So you died while trying to battle a strong boss. It's ok, a lot of other players have died. During this death you will lose Neko Coins and 40 Max HP. You then can revive yourself with the command revive. However, if the boss is still alive you will be unable to use this command. So you will either need to wait for someone to kill that boss or go to another sever and revive there. However, if you died on the NekoChan Support server you are able to revive within the RPG Temple channel even when there is a boss active. Reviving within the RPG Temple channel, you will come back to life with 1,500 HP not the normal 100 HP. If you are still dead when the boss is killed, you are guaranteed that you will receive some rewards.